Tora's journey, Inuyasha's Choice
by Dj Tora
Summary: read and find out...


DjTora-this is a adventrous story about a girl from a village with a life filled with pain and hate,and she cross's path with a crazy dog demon and his gang of friends, they slowly start a friendship and she tags along in thier journey doing what they feel they need to do,and so will get better every chapter ^^

CHAPTER 1

Walking somewhere deep within the forrest of lost souls, soft light foot steps, creeped it's way towards it prey. Not knowing what was going on around him, the deer made it's way around the field getting what ever food he could, while listening for any movement, anything that told him he had to run.

The foot steps stop, just foots away from it's target, in one swish move the deer had no chance, and found it self lifeless.

"pssh that was easy" spoke the voice of the killer, "that was'nt even a challenge master", the voice turned out to be a girl's voice, she steped out of the darkness and all you could see was long black hair with a black mask that had red dragon designs all over it, she wore a black outfit, black pants that fit losely and a black long sleeve shirt that was close to the body but still lose.

"well then, why don't you go get 20 more" a voice echoed all around the forrest, sounded a little old and wise. "And while you at it, get me some herbs" the voice just echoed, not able to be found, the girl just picked up the deer by it's horns and started walking back into the darkness with out saying a word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_aw man this is retard'_. Hi, my name is Tora, i was born in a village deep within the forrest of lost souls, i was born with a gift that is believed to be a gift fromt he hells, something people don't like. My mother died when i was born due to my 'gift', and my father left befor i was born. There is a old master in our vilage that teachs multiple tecnics, he took me in when i was a baby and taught me all he knew, always telling me that one day i will need them. I don't have any friends or family, i was told im the last of my bloodline, i never got along with other kids.

I never left my master's training centre, unless we had to get food or practise away from people.I'm a mix breed, half Tiger demon coming from my father's side, and half human. I am 19 years old now, soon i will be on my own, soon the master will be passing on and i will be left alone. I plan on traveling, to see how far i can go and if there is something out there for me.

"master do we have to go hunting today? we have enough food to last for months" i protested, master Choji wanted to get some more deer meat, which i thought was retarded because we have so much of it.

"it's not for us, its for someone that i need you to deliver the deer meat to" master Choji walked from the kitchen to the living room where i was sitting.

"what? you are acctually letting me leave?" i couldnt help myself i was getting so excited, me for the first time get to leave the village to travel to another village, "where am i going? how far is it? what kind of people are there gonna be?" i just started throwing questions at him out of excitement.

"you will be going to the moutains, to the village of elves and wolves, you will be meeting a guy named Kry, he is the grandson of a friend of mine and he needs help with food" of course like always master Choji just sat there doing his work not looking up or having any expression on his face, it's been like that ever since his wife died 5 years ago.

"oh, that's so cool. but why do i have to get deer for him and deliver it, can he not hunt?" i thought that was kinda weird, i thought everyone did thier own hunting.

"he is sick right now so he can't fend for himself. i want you to stay there till her gets better, he need's help around the place he can't move from his bed much" master Choji looked up from his work, to look at me with his expressionless face, then turned back to his work, "also, it's time for you to start you'r journey" master Choji put down his paint brush and went to his room.

I stood there in shock, not knowing how i should feel, i knew this day was gonna come but i didn't think so sudden. i sat down on the couch, '_wow, it's happening' _i thought to myself, '_this is really happening'_ I looked at my hands and then around the house '_am i really ready'_.

'_aw man this is retarded' _i mentally hit myself '_of course i am ready, i can finally find somewhere i can belong' _i got up and went to my room to start making my most special stuff and get ready for the hunt.

I ploped the deer down onto the table to start the process so i could pack it and start my journey."master?" i asked trying to get his attention, success. "um, how do i get there?" he looked up to me from his work and stared at me for long time, i just continued my process waiting for a answer.

"i will be giving you a map, and you can take my old compass, i will also be giving you money that should last a month, spend it wisely and not to fast" he lowered his head and continued his work.

I finished packing the deer in with the rest of my stuff, i was giving a krythesis. A krythesis is a horse looking demon with black wings and silky hair,and red eyes that show many emotions.I trained him myself so we already had a good friendship, we had to travel on foot through the forrest to get to the village we needed to.

"well you ready big boy?" i asked patting Siilo on the side of his neck," i think it's about time to begin our journey" i looked over to master Choji, he was watching me as i did everything, there was something different about him, her had a expression on his face, a sad one."master" i walked towards master Choji and stoped infront of him "thank you so much for all you have done for me, i appreciate you soo much and i will never forget you" with out him saying anything or objecting i quickly started to hug him.

I didnt want to let go, i felt sad that i was leaving the only person who cared for me, the only person who rasied me and taught me all he knew, but i had to, i had to let go for i knew someday the time will come when i will have to let go.

I let go, master Choji was huging me to."You go on now my child, start you'r great journey, and don't forget to never give up" he told me in his wisess voice and had a little smile to make me feel better about leaving.

"thank you, master Choji" and with that i turned my back and headed towards Silo.i got on his back and we walked away soundless.I never once turned back, there was nothing to turn back too, i was now free to live my life the way i wanted.

End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

heheheee well that is my first chappie hope you guy like, leave some good reviews ^^

dont worry i will do inuyasha and the gang in the next chappie.


End file.
